


Commiseration

by diemetzgermeisterin



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, First Meetings, Hannibal is Hannibal, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Character Death, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Soul Bond, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-02-28 08:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13267797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diemetzgermeisterin/pseuds/diemetzgermeisterin
Summary: Hannibal had lived his entire life without his soulbond being activated. In his work as a soulbond therapist he had encountered many couples deeply unhappy or even troubled by their bonds, rendering him glad his never got activated. An encounter at the FBI throws his whole world upside down and comes in the form of Will Graham.I follow parts of the original script





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madsmeetsmisha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsmeetsmisha/gifts).



Working as a psychiatrist Hannibal had encountered many people that had issues with their soulbond. He was specialized in soulbond therapy. The soulbonds were formed between two individuals that would only be activated when the soul mates were in the same room together. The soulbonds made it possible to share emotions. Hannibal had known many of his former classmates at medical school whose soulbonds got activated while being in a lecture hall with over a hundred students, who then spend the rest of the year trying to find their soulmate. Hannibal was pleased that his soul bond never got activated.

The clock ticked three-thirty. Franklyn was one of his returning patients, deeply troubled by his soul bond. He was a lonesome man and very anxious. He had told Hannibal about his soul bond to a man named Tobias. Tobias did not want anything to do with Franklyn and Hannibal wondered how Tobias was able to cope with the copious amounts of Franklyns anxiety that undoubtedly seeped through their bond.

When the soulbond was first activated Franklyn had been at a classical concert. He suddenly got an odd feeling in his chest. It had felt like a soft tingle of amusement. For a moment he was confused but thought nothing more of it. Probably just the beautiful music that made him emotional. He had always been quick to be moved by things, especially music. After the concert there was a meeting in the lobby, where the guests would chat and enjoy champagne.

Franklyn had spotted the beautiful dark-skinned man on the other side of the room, as one of the waiters bumped into him and spilled champagne on his suit. That’s when Franklyn felt it in his chest again. The feeling of discontentment. He knew that moment he had found what he had been searching for all those years. His soulmate. He had approached the man, his smile so wide he almost looked manic. Franklyn told Tobias what he just felt and Tobias responded, quite mellow, that he also experienced more intense emotions, in particular during the last song. They decided to swap numbers and planned on meeting again. Franklyn had been ecstatic.

Tobias and Franklyn had gone out a total of three times. It was a huge mess. Despite being able to feel Tobias’ annoyance towards him he couldn’t help but to be absolutely smitten. Franklyn had convinced himself that being a soulmate and sharing a soulbond with someone would be enough to tie them together for life. This was usually the case, but Tobias would never stay with Franklyn. The two men were so different it was virtually insane that the universe paired them together, the only thing they seemed to have in common was their love for classical music. After a harsh public rejection by Tobias Franklyn had scrambled off, and promised himself he would never contact Tobias ever again.

Hannibal knew, working as a soulbond therapist for years, that a soulbond wasn’t always a happy thing. The soulbond would prevent you from ever being able to fall in love with another person, though the bond would not guarentee that you’d fall in love with your actual soulmate. There were a lot of one sided bonds, were the emotions still flowed through the bonds but there was no romantic connection between the partners. He had seen many couples desperately trying to mend their bond but failing, and resorting to having affaires to make life more manageable.The bonds also made separation almost impossible, because as soon as the mates would separate there would be a constant dull ache, mainly in the chest area, while the emotions still flowed through it freely.

Hannibal had sat through the hour, listening to Franklyn whining again over the emotions from Tobias that seeped through their bond. “I am terribly worried doctor Lecter. He just seems so angry! All feel from him is disgust! And I feel like if he just gave me one more chance that I could help him! Perhaps I should try to contact him again.. I mean it’s been three years! Maybe he will want to be with me this time.” Franklyn said, his eyes bright and determined, yet his body language screamed insecurity.

“You have to do what you think is best for the both of you Franklyn. However as a soulbond specialist I should inform you that one-sided bonds are not uncommon, and one cannot force another to reciprocate the others feelings.” Hannibal calmly informed him to which Franklyn looked like he would start sobbing again. “It seems our hour has passed, I will see you the same time next week Franklyn. Did you need a refilling for your pain medication?” Hannibal asked, looking at his watch. Franklyn’s soulbond had caused him a great amount of pain and he did not cope well with both the rejection and the constant ache.

As he was letting his patient out another man had been in the room Hannibal usually reserved as his patients exit. “Doctor Lecter?” Jack said while shaking Franklyns hand. The man had looked shocked and Hannibal had been displeased. He quickly regained his usual calm posture.

“I hate to be discourteous, but this is a private exit for my patients.” Hannibal says, observing the man in front of him.

“I’m Special Agent Jack Crawford with the F.B.I. May I come in?” The man says and for a moment Hannibal expects him to barge into his office without a yes or no.

“You may wait in the waiting room. I’ll see you next week Franklyn. Unless of course this is about him?” Hannibal says, diverting his glance from Franklyn back to Jack.

“Oh no, this is all about you doctor.” Jack says, and makes his way to the waiting room.

“Come in mister Crawford.” Hannibal told the dark-skinned man while holding the door open for him.

“Thank you doctor Lecter.” Jack responds and starts walking around the room, seemingly relaxed. The man walks up to the large bookshelves Hannibal has placed in his office, observing the works he keeps there.

“May I ask how this is all about me?” Hannibal speaks, observing the man carefully. Jack lets out a small laugh.

“Yes, you may ask, however I have to ask you a few questions first. Are you expecting another patient doctor?” Jack questions.

“We are all alone.” Hannibal answers while eyeing the scalpel on his drawing table, which Jack seems to be drawn to.

“No secretary?” Jack asks, seemingly suprised. “She was pre-dispositioned to romantic whims. Followed her heart to the United Kingdom. Sad to see her go.” Hannibal replies, his mind displaying her again. She had been terribly rude, first shamelessly flirting with him and then with his patients. He had no other option then to get rid of her. Jack now makes his way to Hannibals drawings. He picks up the one he has drawn of his boarding school in France. Jack’s face shows his admiration fort he work he holds in his hands and he comments on the amount of detail Hannibal has managed to put into his art. Hannibal grabs his pencil and his scalpel and gives Jack a little demonstration. “Learned very early a scalpel cuts better points than a pencil sharpener.” He puts the pencil back in the right place, but keeps holding on to the sharp cutting tool, ready to strike at any moment, if necessary.

“I understand your drawing got you an internship at Johns Hopkins.” Jack responds. Hannibal starts to feel slightly agitated at the man, who so far has given no reason for being in his office.

“I am beginning to suspect you are investigating me, agent Crawford.” Hannibal says, eyeing the mans jugular.

“You were referred to me by Alana Bloom in the psychology department at Georgetown.” Jack replies, giving Hannibal a slight smile. Hannibal speaks of Alana with contentment. He had been her mentor during her residency at John Hopkins, and she had always been polite and a very bright student. “She showed me your paper in The Journal of Clinical Psychiatry. Evolutionary Origins of Social Exclusion. Very interesting, even for a layman.” Jack says and Hannibal raises his brows.

“A layman? So many learned fellows going about in the halls of Behavioral Science at the F.B.I. and you consider yourself a layman?” To which Jack laughs again.

“I do when I’m in your company, Doctor.” And then after prolonging the conversation Jack finally shares his reason for visiting doctor Lecter. “I’d like you to help me with a psychological profile.”

Hannibal finds himself intrigued at what the man tells him. Hannibal will consult on a case about several abductions from teenage girls around the Minnesota area. Jack also informs him that he has a profiler that he wants Hannibal to observe and give a profile of. The man he describes to Hannibal sounds very smart yet very vulnerable to him. Hannibal looks forward to meeting him and consulting with the FBI.

While preparing dinner Hannibal reflects on his day. He had seen Franklyn and a few unhappy couples. In his teenage years he had thought about having a soulmate, and perhaps even enjoying it. When he became a vigilante of good behaviour he decided that a soulmate probably wouldn’t be in his best interest. Soulmates connected on a fundamental personality trait or interest, and Hannibal highly doubted they would bond over his ‘meat’ preference. On the other side he also feared that, when or if he found his soulmate that they would reject him over these preferences, which would be equally as painful. They would have to live separated, constantly plagued by eachothers emotions and the dull ache that came with the separation. While cutting into the freshly prepared liver Hannibal decided he’d rather be alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Hannibal had walked into the FBI headquarters in a rather good mood. He was sitting down with Jack at his office and he was informing Hannibal about the discovery of the first body. It had belonged to Elise Nichols, a girl that had fit the profile and went missing a few days prior to her discovery. The killer was certainly an interesting fellow, risking getting caught to put her body back in bed. Will Graham, the man that he was supposed to profile, had concluded that he was eating the girls and something was wrong with her, or rather the meat. The girl turned out to have liver cancer. Hannibal was already intrigued with the intellect of this man.

“Now, before he gets here I have to warn you, he is not aware that you are here and he severely dislikes psychiatrists.” Jack warned him.

“No problem Jack, I’ll be on my best behaviour.” Hannibal smiled back. Moments later the door opened and a grumpy looking man walked in.

“Ah, Will I am glad you made it!” Jack welcomed him. “I invited doctor Lecter to help work on the profile of our psychopath.” Jack spoke, gesturing towards Hannibal.

“Hannibal Lecter.” Hannibal spoke, holding his hand out of Will to shake, who stared at it for a few seconds before responding: "Will Graham." He wouldn’t make eye contact with him and barely even acknowledged that Hannibal was in the room with them. Hannibal could feel himself getting more and more annoyed with the man. He never felt this annoyed at rude behaviour but something about this man really set him off.

He decided to avert his attention back to Jack. “How many confessions then?”

Jack sighed. “About twelve dozen, none of them containing any details or valuable information. Someone shared a picture of the body and now it’s all over Tattlecrime.com.”

“Tasteless” Will spat out. Hannibal looked at him, incredibly intrigued by the man who finally was showing some passion. He felt the area around his heart tingle with contempt.

“Do you have trouble with taste?” Hannibal spoke looking directly at Will, who was still doing his best at avoiding eye contact.

“My thoughts are often not tasty.” Will spoke, turning his back to Jack and Hannibal to stare at the pictures of the missing girls.

“Nor are mine, no effective bounderies.” Hannibal replied.

“I build forts.” Will spoke.

“Associations come quickly.” Hannibal said eyeing Will curiously.

“So do forts.” Will said, tone agitated as he went to sit down.

“Not fond of eye contact, are you?” Hannibal observes.

“Eyes are distracting. You see too much. You don’t see enough. And it’s hard to focus when you’re thinking those whites are really white or they must have hepatitis, or is that a burst vein? So yeah, I try to avoid eyes whenever possible.” Will spoke, shortly making eye contact with Hannibal and looking away quickly. The man had beautiful sea foam green eyes that made his emotions shine through beautifully. Hannibal found himself equal parts intrigued and annoyed.

“I imagine what you see and learn touches everything else in your mind. Your values and decency are present yet shocked at your associations, appalled at your dreams. No forts in the bone arena of your skull for things you love.” Hannibal described Will who got seemingly more annoyed with the doctor in front of him. The man was frowning at him, scrunching his brows together when he spoke again.

“Whose profile are you working on?” And then averted his attention to Jack. “Whose profile is he working on?” To which Jack just pulls his shoulders up.

“I’m sorry, Will. Observing is what we do. I can’t shut mine off any more than you can shut yours off.” Hannibal explained, trying to calm the man down who looks like he could hit him at any given moment.

“Please don’t psychoanalyze me. You won’t like me when I’m psychoanalyzed. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to go give a lecture on psychoanalyzing.” Will spat out, making his way quickly down to the door of Jack’s office. Hannibal couldn’t help but stare at the man who was quickly pacing away.

“Maybe we shouldn’t poke him like that doctor. Maybe use a less direct approach.” Jack suggests to Hannibal.

“What he has is pure empathy. And projection. He can assume your point of view, or mine and maybe some other points of view that scare him. It’s an uncomfortable gift, Jack. Perception’s a tool that’s pointed on both ends. Perhaps I can help Will see the face of our psychopath.” Hannibal spoke.

Now Will has left the room the tingling in his chest that he wrote off as annoyance had gotten worse. It’s quite unusual for Hannibal to experience discomfort at ones rudeness to this extent, let alone for this duration. Hannibal can feel himself going pale as he comes to the only possible explanation. Will Graham is his soulmate.

“Are you ok doctor Lecter? Will can be a bit much to handle.” Jack asked Hannibal, concerned with the way Hannibal’s skin had paled. Hannibal was on the verge of breaking out in a cold sweat and his skin was crawling.

“I have been feeling a bit under the weather for a couple of days Jack, now, if you don’t mind me, I have a few more patients to see at my practice.” Hannibal forced a smile towards the frowning man.

“I know we agreed you would accompany Will to Minnesota but you should take a few days off. I will accompany Will to Minnesota.” Jack said and Hannibal had thanked him.

When entering the headquarters of the FBI this was not how Hannibal expected his day to go. He came to make a profile of someone who was abducting young girls in the Minnesota area, and while there to make a profile of another FBI special agent named Will Graham. Jack had been equally worried and intrigued with the man. He wanted Hannibal to gauge if he was stable enough for field work, and even accompany him to crime scenes. Hannibal had agreed, under the anticipation of meeting an interesting man. And interesting he certainly was.

Hannibal was pacing fast towards the exit of the BAU when someone called his name out.

“Doctor Lecter?” Hannibal instantly froze on the spot, suprised at the person who called him.

“Anything I can do for you mister Graham?” Hannibal said turning around to see the man looking at the ground, as if unsure what to say next.

“Do you feel that too?” He spoke, lifting his eyes to meet Hannibal’s.

“Yes, I do.” Hannibal spoke, his words empty and emotionless.

“Uhm, well, do you want to go on a date?” Will said, his words unsure. Before Hannibal could respond Will was shaking his head.

“Nevermind, I, well I’m not even sure if I would like to go on a date with you. Not saying you are unatractive but we really don’t seem compatible.” Will said, his eyes glued to the ground again.  Hannibal could feel Will’s insecurity flow through his own chest. Hannibal was trying his best not to let his dissapointment at the rejection show.

“I don’t think so either Will. But if you are interested we could grab lunch together?” Hannibal proposed. Will looked hurt, presumably at the feelings of dissapointment their soulbond was sharing, mistaking it for Hannibal rejecting him as a soulmate, rather than being dissapointed in being rejected by Will.

“Perhaps we can discuss the case like colleagues?” Hannibal spoke again when Will didn’t respond. Will huffed out a laugh and shook his head. “God forbid we become friendly.” Hannibal smiled at him.

“I don’t find you that interesting doctor Lecter.” Will said, turning around to walk away, leaving Hannibal baffled.

The universe must be playing a joke on him because there is no way this man could be his soulmate.


	3. Chapter 3

“He actually agreed to get in touch again, can you believe it doctor Lecter?” Franklyn spoke enthousiastically, sitting across from Hannibal in his office.

“What have you agreed on Franklyn?” Hannibal asked him curiously.

“Well doctor I asked him out to the opera, because I know how much he loves music. He has opened a string shop a few years ago here in Baltimore!” Franklyn rambled to Hannibal, who tried his best to seem as interested in Franklyn as possible, though his soulbond interested him much more. It had been a few days since meeting Will Graham and the other man clearly put in a lot of effort to keep Hannibal out. He had felt a soft tingling sensation of comfort, and a bit of anxiety this morning, possibly due to the fact that Will was flying out to Minnesota with Jack to look for their killer. 

Hannibal had never been more thankful to be stuck in his office with Franklyn instead of his soulmate, who was likely to land in Minnesota at any given moment now. Hannibal had tried to ask around casually about Will Graham, who was a total mystery to him. Apparently he lived all the way in Wolftrap Virginia, meaning he would have to drive at least an hour and a half each day just to get to work. Will clearly was devoted to his work, and cherished his solitude. The people he had spoken to had described him as tough to work with, hard to get to know but very smart.

In the background Franklyn was still rambling on about Tobias and his string shop. The man had clearly done a lot of research on his soulmate. “He looked a little spooked when I entered the shop, I guess he didn’t expect to see me but the moment he noticed me I felt the feeling around my heart intensify, like there were a thousand butterflies fluttering in there all at once, some scared and some excited, do you know what I mean doctor?” Franklyn spoke, and Hannibal wished he didn’t recognise the unsettling feeling. “

No Franklyn, as I’ve told you before I have yet to meet my soulmate.” Hannibal lied. Franklyn looked shocked and unsure what to say.

“I, I apologise doctor, I just assumed a man like you would’ve met his soulmate a long time ago.” Franklyn responded.

“Don’t apologise Franklyn, please continue with your story, so you saw Tobias, to which your soulbond gave a response.” Hannibal spoke stoically.

“Yes! He told me to leave the store because it was closed, but the sign on the door clearly said ‘open’ so I decided he couldn’t send me away.” Franklyn spoke brightly. “He then said he would only talk to me if I would buy some strings, so that’s what I did. Afterwards he agreed to meet again to go see a show by the Baltimore String Orchestra.” Franklyn was really excited. His eyes lit up the moment he talked about Tobias. Hannibal feared for the other man. There was no way anyone could cope with being Franklyn’s soulmate.

“It seems our time for today is up Franklyn, I will see you the same time next week. Good luck with your date.” Hannibal said while putting on his best fake smile. Franklyn thanked him and went on his merry way.

 

“So, is she nice? Do you have a lot in common?” The blond haired woman spoke.

“He is quite rude, and didn’t want to go have lunch with me. He said he did not want to become friendly. So I guess we dont have anything in common, other than our mutual interest of the mind.” Hannibal was sat across from his psychiatrist, Bedelia du Maurier.

“Interesting. How do you feel about finding your soulmate after all these years?” She eyed him curiously.

“I don’t really want to think about it, yet, everytime I feel the sensation I grow curious. I find my mind wandering to what he might be up to right now, and why he’s currently feeling anxious. I’m not sure if I want to run from or to him to provide comfort. And if I did, I wouldn’t be sure if I did it for my own sake, because the sensation is agitating, or because I don’t want him to be scared.” Hannibal said, looking past Bedelia, getting up to stare out of the window, too embarassed to face his psychiatrist.

He heared Bedelia speaking in the background, something about how meeting a soulmate for the first time can be equally thrilling and terrifying, when he was blinded by a sharp feeling around his heart. Hannibal nearly tumbled over at the sensation. The anxiety that filled him made his stomach turn.

“Are you all right Hannibal?” Bedelia asked, getting up and guiding Hannibal back into his seat. Hannibal was breathing in through his nose, and exhaling slowly, trying to stop himself from hyperventilating. Bedelia had left the room and fetched him a glass of water. Hannibal held it with shaky hands and took tiny sips. “What happened there?” Bedelia asked, her expression concerned. “Something with my soulmate. He just experienced an extreme panic attack. He was going to Minnesota to investigate a murder and abduction case, and I can only imagine he has found his killer.” Hannibal sighed. “Do you plan on contacting him?” Bedelia asked.

“Part of me wants to, but none of his coworkers know of us being soulbound, and I assume Jack will inform me as soon as the event has settled. I’m sure he will fly me out to Minnesota. I was going to be assigned to be Will’s psychiatrist and do a psych eval on him, and them knowing we are bound will eliminate the chances of getting to know him.” Hannibal said.

“So you do desire a soulbond relationship?” Bedelia asked.

“I can’t say I’m not curious.” Hannibal frowned.

 

Jack did call him that night. They found the killer, after he killed his wife and was about to cut his daughter’s throat. Will had been on the scene first with another FBI agent, who was frozen by fear. They had been looking through several files all morning when the one belonging to Garret Jacob Hobbs stood out to Will. He claimed for no particular reason. While inspecting the resignation paper himself Hannibal couldn’t decipher it either. It seemed Will just really had a feel for the darker minds. Hannibal was curious how long it would take Will to figure out who he really was.


	4. Chapter 4

“Mister Graham, come in.” Hannibal spoke while opening the door to his waiting room, where his soulmate was sitting. He felt Will’s nerves the whole day and it would be a lie to say he wasn’t nervous too. It had been two days since Will had killed Garret Jacob Hobbs, and Hannibal was well aware how awful Will had been feeling. Their bond was constantly sending signals of anxiety, guilt and sadness. Looking at the man in his waiting room Hannibal observed that he had dark circles under his eyes and he was nervously tapping on his knee. He seemed to be lost in thought, reacting startled to Hannibal calling him.

Will went to sit down opposite of Hannibal. He was looking around the office. “How have you been doing Will?” Hannibal asked. Will huffed out a laugh.

“Do you really need to ask? I thought the bond went both ways.” Will said. He got up and started to walk around Hannibal’s office.

“Yes, of course Will. The past few days have been difficult on you.” Hannibal says, getting up to fill in some paper work on his desk.

“Is that hard to imagine?’’ Will speaks while climbing up the ladder, trying to seek more space between him and his soulmate.

“What is that?” Will asks regarding the paper Hannibal is filling in.

“Your psychological evaluation. You are totally functional and more or less sane. Well done.” Hannibal shoots Will a small smile.

“Did you just rubber stamp me?” Will frowns. “Yes. Jack will be pleased and our conversation can continue without being obstructed by paper work. Would you like to talk about what happened?” Hannibal asks. He can feel Will’s anxiety rising at the question. “The presence and closeness of ones soulmate can bring some calmness. Would you like to come down Will?” Hannibal suggests. Will hesistantly gets down. When he reaches the last few steps Hannibal softly puts a hand on his back. The touch shoots soft tingles through Hannibal’s hands, who quickly retracts it.

“What was that?” Will asks, confused.

“It’s something that happens with some soulmates. There isn’t much literature about it as it is very rare and I have only seen one couple that experienced it. Studies have found that soulmates that have this touch sensitivity generally make happier couples, in both the romantic and physical aspect of the relationship.” Hannibal explains, to which Will’s eyes widen. He scratches the back of his head, unsure what to say next. He opts on sitting down in his chair again, to which Hannibal follows.

“I’ll tell you what happened.”

The lab had found metal particles on the dress Elise Nichols was wearing when she was found dead in her bed. Will and another FBI agent had been send out to look at different companies that made that type of metal. One thing led to another and soon Will and the agent were flipping through a bunch of resignation letters. When he got to Garret Jacob Hobbs Will knew they needed to check him out.

“What made Garret Jacob Hobbs stand out?” Hannibal asked curiously.

“Absolutely nothing. The only thing that stood out was the fact that he left no adress. But then again why would that lead me to a serial killer. It was dumb luck, or misfurtune rather.” Will spoke.

“The moment we drove up to the house and exited the car I saw the wife being pushed out the door. Her throat was slashed and she was bleeding everywhere. Fell to the ground right on her doorstep. She was dead before we were even inside. The agent that was with me was frozen. I had to yell at him to enter the house to give me cover. When I entered the kitchen, my gun in front of me he had a knife to his daughter’s throat. She looked exactly like the girls he had murdered. Just like I thought she would. The agent behind me was just standing there, he did nothing. So I just shot. It took me 10 shots to kill Hobbs. And even then I couldn’t prevent him from cutting his daughter’s throat.” Will tells Hannibal, visibly shaken.

“Is the girl going to make it?” Hannibal informs.

“They are not sure. She lost a lot of blood, but she is a fighter.” Will says, his eyes showing his concern over the girl.

“Mind my rudeness, but I can’t help but wonder why you have been feeling so guilty for the past few days. You killed a serial killer after all.” Hannibal says and he can feel Will growing restless.

“That’s the thing doctor. I liked it.” Will whispers.

“Could you repeat that for me Will, I didn’t quite catch what you said.” Hannibal speaks.

“I liked killing Hobbs.” Will speaks and the anxious feeling in his chest increases. Hannibal gets out of his chair and puts a hand on Will’s shoulder. The touch calms him down immediately.

“Doing bad things to bad people makes us feel good.” Hannibal says. Will nodds and puts his head in his hands.

“Have you been coping with the separation pains?” Hannibal asks, and he can feel himself growing concerned over Will.

“Yes doc, no need to worry about me. Aspirins and strong coffee get me through the day.” Will smiles bitterly.

“I could prescribe you something if you’d like, it would be less harsh on your organs than long-time use of aspirin would be.” Hannibal proposes. “Perhaps.” Will answers.

“How have you been managing your pain doctor Lecter?” Will asks, putting the emphasis on your.

“This hour is about you Will, not about me, that would be unethical.” Hannibal answers and he feels Will’s annoyance at the absence of an actual answer.

“But this isn’t real therapy is it? We’re just havings conversations.” Will smiles.

“In that case, I must say that though they are inconvinient, I find ways to distract myself.” Hannibal speaks carefully. “And when you can’t find ways to distract yourself? You know we share feelings now you can’t lie to me about it just being an inconvinience.” Will says, catching Hannibals lie. “I was hoping to discuss that with you. Perhaps to look for an alternative to taking pills” Hannibal explains.

“So tell me doctor, what would be the alternative?” Will asks, knowing very well what the answer is going to be.

“Seeing eachother daily.” Hannibal states.

“Write me out the prescription.” Will says coldly, and Hannibal complies, despite the stinging feeling in his chest.


	5. Chapter 5

It wasn’t like Hannibal to be this impacted by his emotions. He had been stubborn for about two weeks before caving in, and starting with the pain medication.

“How did the rejection of your soulmate make you feel?” Bedelia asked him.

“It’s nothing like I imagined rejection would feel like. It hurts, physically.” Hannibal tells her.

“Are you sure you wouldn’t want to take the medication?” Bedelia asks him, expecting to hear a no once again, and leaving Hannibal to go home and torture himself some more.

“Perhaps I should try it.”

 

To take his mind of things Hannibal decides to visit the symphony again. Seeing some familiar faces while listening to music will do him good. Clear his head. He has been talking to some of his old collegues from medical school for a while when he is interrupted by a small man. The man is no one other than Franklyn.

“I believe this man is trying to get your attention Hannibal.” One of his collegues jokes. It had been obvious Franklyn had been staring at him throughout the entire duration of symphony.

“He was looking more at you than the actual performance.” The tall dark man next to him spoke. That has to be Tobias, Hannibal thinks to himself. They joke a bit more and then say their goodbyes. It doesn’t take long for Hannibal to see through Tobias. The man is so transparant it is almost as if he wants Hannibal to see him.

“You own a string shop right Tobias? My hapsicord makes a terrible noice, would you be able to put some new strings on it?” Hannibal asks and Tobias agrees.

 

Hannibal had seen Will two times in the past three weeks. Both times he came in for therapy, but all they did was discuss cases he had been working on. The Hobbs’ girl was still in a coma. With each week it became harder for Hannibal to determine what Will was feeling and it made him feel uncomfortable. Will looked unwell. He had large bags under his eyes and was rubbing his forehead constantly. When Hannibal informed him about this Will told him that he had been experiencing loss of time and that he had been sleepwalking. Hannibal was worried and tried to get him to visit one of his collegues, which Will refused, claiming it was probably just the medication he was getting used to. Hannibal had been so tired he didn’t try to convince Will otherwise.

 

Franklyn is sobbing. Again. Hannibal tries to keep his attention on him, while he feels the pills starting to work. Not only will the pills dull the pain, but they place a blockage on the bond too. He will still be able to feel Will, but not as intense. Hannibal is unsure whether he feels relieved or disappointed.

“Are you all right doctor Lecter? Or am I just boring you?” Franklyn says, pulling Hannibal out of his thoughts.

“No Franklyn, please continue, we were talking about your date with Tobias.” Hannibal says. He feels like he is not really there, but floating, watching the conversation take place from the ceiling of his office. This is ridiculous, he thinks to himself. He has to quit the medication as soon as possible. Franklyn speaks but his words don’t make a lot of sense. It’s echoing off the walls. Hannibal can only make sense of ‘Baltimore’, ‘orchestra’, ‘murder’ and ‘played like a violin’. Hannibal suddenly snaps back to reality and Franklyn asks him:

“Should I report this tot he authorities?” Hannibal tries to piece together what Franklyn just said to him. They went on a date to the Baltimore String Orchestra, and then someone was murdered and played like a violin this morning. “What makes you think Tobias did this?” Hannibal asked.

“When we were on our date he kept joking about playing one of the bandmembers as an instrument, claiming they were all incompetent at playing their actual instruments and that then they would at least be useful. I could feel a lot of anger through the bond last night.” Franklyn spoke while putting his head in his hands. He shook his head. “We were getting along so well. I finally felt like we could bury the hatchet and become lovers.” Franklyn said while crying softly.

“If you are serious about your suspicions I would encourage you to report Tobias, however you should also consider that he is your soulmate and falsely accusing him will put a huge strain on your bonding process.” Hannibal says. It is up to Franklyn now to make the decision.

 

To say he has been in a bad mood would be an understatement. Hannibal has been feeling more blood thirsty than he has ever felt. Even when he just started killing it hadn’t been this bad. He ripped the heart out of a rude accountant. Took his liver too. The crimescene is displayed as if it were an art piece, just like the Chesapeake Ripper always does. The man was wearing a crown of red roses, their thorns piercing through his skin. He was clutching the now empty chasm in his chest.

 

Hannibal had invited Tobias to dinner, with every intent to kill him. Tobias sat across from him, and just as Hannibal suspected he started to gloat about his killing when Hannibal asked about it. Hannibal was well-aware of Tobias’ intentions.

“Please don’t kill Franklyn.” Hannibal says.

“I was actually looking forward to it, just as i was looking forward to killing you doctor Lecter.” Tobias says, standing in front of Hannibal, his gaze boring into his skull.

“Of course you were. I’m lean. Lean animals yield the toughest gut. What made you stop wanting to?” Hannibal asks.

“I followed you out of town the other night. Very impressive what you did to that man. Shamed him with a crown of thorns.” Tobias speaks proudly.

“You are reckless Tobias. You might draw attention to yourself.” Hannibal says while he feels his anger rise.

“I won’t tell if you don’t. I could use a friend you know. Someone who could understand me.” Tobias says.

“I’m not interested in being your friend. I was planning to kill you.” Hannibal speaks and Tobias’ eyes widen.

“I did not poison you Tobias, I wouldn’t do that tot he food.” Hannibal says, his eyes never leaving Tobias’. They don’t even break their gaze when there is a loud knock on the door.

“Expecting someone?” Tobias says without blinking.

“No.” Hannibal says. The person seems to be persistant, and keeps knocking on the door. Hannibal turns around to open the door. He is suprised to see Will, who immediately barges in.

“Good evening Will.” Hannibal speaks redundantly.

“Am I interrupting something?” Will asks, pointing to the table served for two, now empty with the backdoor opened.

“No. An old collegue was joining me for dinner, but he was called away with an emergency. Which benefits you because I have dessert for two.”

Will follows Hannibal into the kitchen, who takes two chocolate cakes out of the oven and puts them on plates. While opening the freezer to get the homemade ice cream he asks will why he is visiting him on this snowy evening. Hannibal stirs the ice cream and he is suprised when their bond shows feelings of guilt. Wills explanation makes his heart hurt.

“I kissed Alana Bloom.”


	6. Chapter 6

“I kissed Alana Bloom.” Will says, his eyes glued tot he floor. Hannibal feels hurt, and angry. His soulmate with another woman, and not just any woman.

“And you then felt compelled to drive an hour and a half through the snow to tell me this?” Hannibal asks.

“I..I.. I am sorry to bother you with this.” Will says, visibly startled at Hannibal’s anger.

“Tell me what was Alana’s reaction?” Hannibal asks, and Will huffs out a laugh.

“She said she wouldn’t be good for me, I wouldn’t be good for her.” Will says, still not looking Hannibal in the eye.

“I don’t disagree. Not only do you have an active soulbond that will prevent you from falling in love with her, but she would feel obliged to study you and you would resent her for it.” Hannibal says while forcefully stirring the ice cream.

“I know.” Will agrees.

“Then why did you come to tell me this Will?” Hannibal is becoming gradually more annoyed. “What made you decide to kiss her?” Will rubs his forehead.

“I wanted to kiss her since I met her. She is very kissable.” Will explains.

“You have waited a long time then. Which means you had a reason to kiss her.” Hannibal observes.

“I invited Alana over because I thought there was an animal trapped in my chimney, but when she came over I knew she knew.”

“What did she know Will?” Hannibal asks him, confused to what he is referring to.

“She knew that there was no animal in my chimney, and that it was all happening inside my head. That’s when I kissed her.” Will explains.

Hannibal takes a moment to stare at Will, unsure what to say next. “Have you been experiencing more things like this?” Hannibal asks, deciding to take a more clinical approach. He feels quite concerned about Will, but not as much as he is angry. The rejection by his soulmate was bad enough and the medication has not had the effect he had hoped for.

“Yes. Sometimes. It started happening after I shot Hobbs.” Will explains. Hannibal decides to leave it at that.

“It sounds like the intense traumatic experience has gotten to you Will. I would suggest that therapy might be helpful but I presume you will reject that idea.” Hannibal says. Will nodds. “Would you still like to eat dessert?”

 

Over dessert they discuss cases once again. Will brings up one of Hannibal’s victims. “The scene was very sad and gloomy. The man had his heart ripped out of his chest while he’d still been alive. I would say it symbolises heartbreak but that seems too simple. He was missing two organs in total, the heart and the liver. Now the reason he took the heart is not difficult to decipher. His love went unanswered, or he got his heart broken. But why would he take the liver?” Will says, thinking out loud.

“Usually the taking of trophies is symbolic to a killer. Perhaps there is symbolism in the taking of the liver?” Hannibal asks, curious as to what Will’s answer might be.

“In chinese medicine the liver is described as the organ associated with anger. It is said when we don’t express our emotions our liver will pay the price for it. Perhaps our killer not only had his heart broken, but he is also enraged?” Will ponders.

 

The two men retreat to Hannibals study to enjoy a glass of whiskey. “Have you heard of the myth of Prometheus and Zeus Will?” Hannibal asks. Will shakes his head.

“Enlighten me.”

“Prometheus was said to have created mankind from clay. He had been given the task to create every living creature on earth, and to give them good qualities. When he finally got to creating mankind there were no good qualities left, and he stole fire from the gods and gave it to men. Zeus took it upon himself to punish Prometheus for this. He chained him up on a mountain were every day an eagle came to devour his immortal liver. At night the eagle would leave, and the liver would grow back again.” Hannibal explained.

“What does this have to do with our killer?” Will asked, shooting Hannibal a small smile.

“The act of eating the liver was not physical punishment but punishment of the mind. The regenerative capacity of the liver can be seen as a reference to the immortality of his soul.” Hannibal looks down at Will, who is staring at him.

“So perhaps it was soulmate betrayal? Our killer felt like his soul was being tormented? That certainly explains the brutality of the crime.” Will says. Hannibal smiles brightly and feels a warm tingle in his chest. Will is enjoying his company. Despite how nice it feels to have his soulmate close he can’t shake the feeling of anger and betrayal.

They sit in silence for a little bit, just enjoying eachothers company and the whiskey. Will is the first one to break the silence. He tells Hannibal about his day and the killing at the Baltimore Orchestra. How a man had been opened up and played like a violin. How he imagined he was the one playing him and the person applauding him was Garret Jacob Hobbs. The feeling that was send through their bond was uneasiness, and Hannibal felt the urge to comfort Will but resisted.

“I feel obliged to say something that might cross the line of doctor and patient confidentiality. One of my patients has a soulmate that has been in a particular bad mood for a few weeks now, and last night it had been more extreme than previous nights. During one of their dates to the symphony he had joked about opening a man’s throat and playing him like you described to me. He owns a string shop in Baltimore.” Hannibal informs Will.

“I’ll tell Jack tomorrow and we’ll look into it. Thank you doctor Lecter.” Will says.

“Please Will, we are no longer in a professional setting, please call me Hannibal.” Will just smiles at him. It is small but it warms Hannibal. Perhaps they can be happy together. Looking at the clock Hannibal notes that it is 00.30. “Shall I prepare one of the spare bedrooms for you Will? You had a few drinks and it would be an easy drive to the FBI headquarters from here. I will make you breakfast.” Hannibal says.

“Thank you Hannibal. I have to go home to my dogs, I don’t have anyone to let them out in the mornings. Perhaps we could have dinner tomorrow? Maybe discuss more cases?” Will asks him shyly. Hannibal complies. He already has the perfect recipe planned.


	7. Chapter 7

Hannibal had trouble focussing on his clients, his mind constantly wandering to the menu he had planned out for him and Will. He felt strangely hopeful and nervous. It wasn’t like Hannibal to feel this way, normally he wouldn’t care so much about impressing the other person, but with Will it was different. The conversation they shared the night before had been nice, it had felt natural. Part of Hannibal was afraid that he would get too comfortable, and that he would let the veil down too soon and Will would run. He felt the soft buzzing in his chest and couldn’t help but smile. Will seemed to be equally excited and nervous.

He thought back to the appointment with his psychiatrist that morning. “You spend a lot of time building walls, Hannibal. It’s natural to want to see if anyone is clever  enough to climb over them.” She had said when talking about the progress of the friendship with him and Will. And she was right. He wanted the man to climb over every towering wall he had put up to protect his true identity. But the thought of letting someone get that close was scary. The soft tingling sensation around his heart was expanding and slowly making his way to his stomach. Butterflies.

 

When he called Franklyn out of the waiting room the man looked pale and more sweaty than normal. He was fidgeting and more silent than usual. Hannibal tried to seek contact but Franklyn seemed to have trouble explaining what was bothering him. “Are you alright Franklyn?” Hannibal spoke while cocking his head. A car driving past the window seemed to startle Franklyn. His eyes were wide and he was searching for words. “It’s Tobias. He told me he would not continue seeing me.” Franklyn said, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. Before meeting Will Hannibal couldn’t relate to the fear of rejection. Now he felt bad for Franklyn. His heart had clearly been shattered the night before. Franklyn made a pained face and clutched his chest. Simultaneously Hannibal felt a strong stabbing sensation around his heart, followed by a huge spike of anxiety. Hannibal realised at that moment where Will was, and rather who he was with. He watched Franklyn wide-eyed. “What is going on Franklyn?” Hannibal asked, trying to keep his voice as steady as he could, which became more and more difficult.

“Tobias. He.. he… God, he is so angry. I’ve never felt him so mad that it physically hurt me. Is that normal with soulmates?” Franklyn asked, all the colour leaving his skin. Hannibal could only imagine how pale he had turned himself. Franklyn was eyeing him with a look of concern and curiousity. The psychiatrist who was always solid as a rock, now visibly shaken by something he had yet to explain.

Hannibal tried to continue the conversation with Franklyn, when the anxiety suddenly dissipated. He had managed to calm Franklyn down a bit, and he had settled calmly back into his seat. His cheeks were turning rosy again. “Are you feeling better Franklyn?” Hannibal asked.

“Yeah I am. I guess I am letting go of him now. The anger and anxiety are gone! Even the separation pain is no longer intense!” Franklyn exclaimed enthousiastically. Hannibal knew that moment it wouldn’t be long before Tobias would be there. Now was the time for anger. The bond with his soulmate felt weak. Hannibal had stopped taking the painkillers that morning, meaning the bond between him and Will should be more pronounced. Hannibal feared that Will may have been injured or even worse, left to die. Hannibal felt his hands twitch as he’s eyeing the scalpel on his drawing table. But before there was time to move or think his plans through the door flew open. Tobias walked in, looking calm despite his ear dripping blood, seemingly from a gunshot.

“Tobias?” Franklyn gasped, while turning  around, his eyes wide. “Oh God you’re bleeding! What happened?” Franklyn said, clearly shaken by the blood seeping from his ear. Tobias flinched due to the anxiety that Franklyn was sending through their bond.

“I came to say goodbye Franklyn. I just killed two men. The FBI came to question me about the murder.” Tobias explained, gloating about what he just did. Hannibal felt his blood boil. It would explain why he did not feel their bond. His hands were aching to strangle the man in front of him.

“You have to turn yourself in Tobias. We have to land this plane, let it have an easy and slow descend. We’ll get you up in the air again.” Franklyn said, slowly trying to make his way towards Tobias in an effort to calm him down.

“Franklyn I want you to leave.” Hannibal said, his eyes locked with Tobias’.

“Stay were you are Franklyn.” Tobias said, not leaving Hannibal’s gaze. “

You did something you’re probably regretting so much right now. God I can’t imagine how you must be feeling right now. Do you want me to take you home? You must be feeling so lonely right now.” Franklyn rambled. Tobias at Franklyn and then back at Hannibal, his face forming a manic grin.

“I’m not alone.” He said.

“No, of course you are not! You’ll always have me! You always had! I will support you, and I’ll come visit you in prison and..” Franklyn spoke, and Hannibal had enough. He stepped forward and snapped Franklyn’s neck. The man fell to the floor like a ragdoll. The life was slowly leaving his eyes.

“I was looking forward to that!” Tobias said offendedly.

“I know.” Hannibal said, his eyes fiery with anger.

Tobias had retrieved a violin string from his pocket and was swinging it daringly at Hannibal, like a lasso. Hannibal tried to move away but the string caught his arm. It was cutting deeply into his flesh. He tried to pull Tobias closer to him, and smashed the little table he had beside the seats for his patients over his head. Tobias was disoriented for a moment, and Hannibal kicked him in the guts. Tobias swung his arm to Hannibal’s face and hit him right on his jaw. Both the men were bleeding and trying their best to kick and punch the other. From Hannibal’s desk Tobias had grabbed Hannibal’s letter opener. He was pushing the Hannibal down on the table and trying to stab him, but Hannibal was quick to grab one of his pens and stab Tobias right in his bicep. The man groaned and loosened his grip, meaning Hannibal could get away but before he was far Tobias had stabbed him in the tigh. Hannibal stumbled back, towards the ladder. He had a plan. Tobias mindlessly followed and tried to punch Hannibal in the face, who quickly dodged it. He went right through the hole of the ladder and Hannibal pulled hard on his arm, effectively breaking it. Now Tobias was weakened and unable to punch him Hannibal punched him hard in the middle of his chest, leaving the man on his knees gasping for air. Behind him was a small statue of a stag, he quickly lifted it in the air and smashed it on the back of Tobias’ head. The man was dead on impact.

 

The police and medical staff were quick to arrive at the scene, but there was no sight of Will yet. The medical personnel had taken care of his leg and the wounds on his face, and the police had taken his testimony. Glancing at the door he saw Jack enter with a stern look on his face, followed by a very pale looking man. Will. Hannibal almost threw his head back in relief. Will was walking towards him and sat down on the desk next to Hannibal.

“Mister Budge said he had killed two officers. Our connection was weak and I feared he killed you.” Hannibal spoke, tears forming in his eyes. He quickly looked away from Will.

“Well you had reason to worry.” Will said while pointing at his bandaged hand. He wanted to relax in the company of Will, but their conversation was quickly interrupted by Jack Crawford.

“Tobias Budge kills two Baltimore Police Officers, nearly kills an FBI Special Agent, and after all that his first stop is your office.” Jack says, eyeing Hannibal suspiciously.

“He came to kill my patient. His soulmate.” Hannibal said while staring at his hands. The thought made him sick. “Hannibal told me about the suspects of one of his patients regarding his soulmate and I went to investigate. That’s how he got involved in this.” Will spoke angrily to Jack.

“Do you think he was serenading his soulmate?” Will asked Hannibal.

“I’m not sure. He told me less than he knew. And then he came in, killed my patient and then tried to kill me. I thought this was just a failing bond, perhaps this was even worse.” Hannibal responded, staring at Franklyn’s body being put in a body bag. Jack seemed to be satisfied with Hannibal’s answers and left Hannibal and Will alone.

“Do you want me to drive you home?” Will asked.

“I could order a cab it’s no issue Will.” Hannibal said, but Will wasn’t having any of it.

Upon arriving at his house Will helped Hannibal get out of the car, letting him use him as a crutch. Hannibal invited Will in, who carefully helped him out of his coat and took off his shoes before taking off his own. When he was back on eye-level with Hannibal he stared him in the eyes, and slowly moved forward, taking his soulmate into a hug. Hannibal instantly felt pleasant tingles allover his body.

“I feel like I dragged you into my world.” Will mumbled into Hannibal’s neck. Hannibal held him back, slowly rubbing circles into Will’s back.

“I got here on my own, but I do appreciate the company.” The pair stood like that for a good while. Hannibal was the first to break the silence.

“After all that happened today I think we deserve a good meal, but I do fear you will have to assist me in the kitchen.” Hannibal said, and he felt Will smile into his neck, nuzzling even deeper.


	8. Chapter 8

“I apologize Will, this is nowhere near the standard I normally like to serve my dishes at.” Hannibal spoke while carrying two plates of omelettes to the table where Will was seated. It had taken some serious coercion to get Will to leave Hannibal to cook on his own. After bickering for a while Will had given up and taken a seat. During the preparation of the eggs he watched Hannibal closely, as if he was scared Hannibal’s injured leg would give out. They had sat in companionable silence before Hannibal ushered Will to the dining room, who hesistantly complied.

“Are you kidding me? This is the best omelette I ever tasted.” Will said with a mouth full of egg and sausage. Hannibal smiled.

“I had a three course meal planned out but unfortunately this afternoon did not go as planned.” Hannibal spoke before lifting his fork to his mouth again.

“How is your leg doing?” Will asked, not looking up from his plate.

“It is sore but the pain is manageable.” Hannibal smiled at him at the best he could do. There were bruises and cuts all over this face and there was a headache slowly beginning to form as much as he wanted to ignore it. “

I know you are in pain. I can feel it. I do have to ask why you were so suprised to see me alive? I thought our soulbond shared emotions at all times.” Will said, his brows burrowed together in a frown.

“Under normal circumstances that would be the case, but when we have to deal with great amounts of stress or trauma the bond can be blocked to spare the other soulmate from the emotional distress so they can provide comfort to their mate. Not to mention the bond blockers we both have been taking. They dull our connectedness too.” Hannibal explained, his tone neutral as if he was explaining the concept to one of his patients. Truth be told he was struggling with the absence of the bond. The thought of letting Will get that close was terrifying yet he was yearning for it. Will visibly swallowed at that. He opened his mouth to say something, only to close it again and nod.

The men retreated to Hannibal’s study. A fire had been lit and the men were both nursing a glass of whiskey.

“How’s the Hobbs’ girl?” Hannibal asked Will. Hannibal could feel his chest grow tight.

“She has been doing pretty well. Alana is taking great care of her. We are looking at universities in different states and housing.” Will said with a sour smile.

“Sad to see her leave?” Hannibal asked curiously.

“I promised myself I wouldn’t become attached to her, yet here I am, feeling paternal.” Will sighed.

“That’s not odd considering the circumstances. You saved her, but orphaned her in the process. That brings a tremendous amount of obligation.” Hannibal spoke understandedly. Will nodded.

“Have you ever been a parent?” Will asked Hannibal.

“I was to my sister. She wasn’t my child but she was my charge.” Hannibal explained. It was not usual to talk about his sister. Most days he tried to forget about her. Not because she was such a horrible person, but the person she made him.

“You had to let her go?” Will asked him, clearly feeling the discomfort build in his chest.

“She passed when she was still very young. Her name was Mischa.” Hannibal explained.

“I am sorry for your loss.” Will said and put a hand on Hannibal’s shoulder. It was only short but the touch send soft tingles throughout both their bodies and both the men shuddered.

“I still think it’s weird that this will happen everytime we touch eachother.” Will said while laughing.

“It is a rather odd sensation.” Hannibal said, his eyes crinkling while he smiled brightly. The movement made him aware of the bruising on his face.

“You should go to bed Hannibal. You fought hard today.” Will spoke softly.

“You could stay in one of the guest rooms if you feel unwell to drive home.” Hannibal said.

“I’ll be fine. I only need one hand to drive.” Will said while holding up his bandaged hand. The men made their way to the hallway. Hannibal was limping, which seemed to concern Will.

“Are you sure you will make it up the stairs on your own?” Will asked, worry showing in his voice.

“I will manage.” Hannibal spoke softly. Will grabbed his coat and carefully pulled it over his bandaged hand. He felt his pockets before retrieving his car keys.

“I’ll check in with you tomorrow. Let me know if I need to bring you anything.” Will spoke while carefully eyeing the ground.

“Thank you Will.” Hannibal said while squeezing Will’s shoulder gently. Will lifted his eyes and gave Hannibal a warm smile.

“Good night Hannibal.” Will said and Hannibal felt those damned butterflies in his stomach again. And for a moment he swore he could feel his chest tightening.

 

Will had called him the next morning to inquire how he was doing. Hannibal invited Will to dinner again, who politely reclined. Their soulbond was strained with tiredness and Hannibal needed time to heal too.

After a week of resting he finally opened his practice again. He had a consult with a new patient, Margot Verger. She was the daughter of ‘the’ mister Verger, who made buckets of money with his meat. Unfortunately for her he clearly favored her disturbed brother, Mason. She opened up to Hannibal about how she tried to kill him but failed. And how she now decided to just  ‘take the chocolate’ and let him have his way. Her anger was strong but her spirit was clearly shaken. Hannibal advised her to try to kill him again, but this time only if she could get away with it.  

On her way out Hannibal saw her talking to Will. She tried to make friendly banter but Will was having none of it. Hannibal could clearly feel that he was stressed. Upon entering Hannibal’s office he threw his coat and jacket on one of the chairs and sat down roughly in another one.

“Rough day at work?” Hannibal asked.

“Rough would be an understatement.” Will huffed.

“Would you like to talk about what happened?” Hannibal asked, his tone gentle. The discomfort was radiating off of Will and Hannibal wanted to comfort him.

“The Chesapeake Ripper has struck again, or that’s what everyone is saying.” Will said.

“And you disagree?” Hannibal asked curiously.

“Abel Gideon brutally murdered his wife and two children. A textbook crime of passion. It was impulsive, unorganised and messy. That’s not the way the Ripper kills. Everyone that worked the case knows that. Yet the moment we have someone, who has been imprisoned for two whole years, claiming to be the Chesapeake Ripper we all believe him.” Will said incredulously while throwing his hands up in the air.

“What makes you doubt that he is the Chesapeake Ripper?” Hannibal asked.

“The way he killed the nurse was exactly like the way he killed his last known victim. He practically got every sharp object he could find in that room and impaled her with it. The method he used to kill her screams ‘The Ripper’ yet it doesn’t feel like it was him.” Will sighed. Will popped open a bottle of aspirin and dryswallowed two of them.

“Headache?” Hannibal asked and he just nodded. The men ended the appointment early. Hannibal wanted to ask Will more questions about the ripper, but decided against it. He would lurk in the shadows a bit longer. He couldn’t have Will suspicious, especially not now that the case would be so out in the open again. He would wait patiently.


	9. Chapter 9

_“How the Ripper rips: an exclusive interview”_

Hannibal’s lips twitched as he felt anger rise. Freddie Lounds, author of Tattlecrime.com just posted an exclusive interview with the ‘confirmed’ Chesapeake Ripper. Someone was getting all the praise for his crimes. He was going to make him pay as soon as he got the chance. In the article was a picture of Frederick Chilton, fellow psychiatrist and the owner of the Baltimore State hospital for the criminally insane, smiling brightly. In the interview he stated proudly how the Chesapeake Ripper had been under his roof for the past two years.

 

“You were very angry this morning.” Will said while rubbing his forehead. He just arrived for their weekly appointment and settled down in one of the chairs.

“And you were particulairly stressed.” Hannibal responded.

“Yeah I was. The Ripper case is getting on my nerves. Why were you so mad?” Will quickly diverted the attention from himself.

“I dropped an expensive vase. It was a family inheritance.” Hannibal lied. Will snorted. Hannibal gave him a soft smile back.

“I stopped taking the medication.” Will said while looking down and blushing.

“What made you decide to stop taking them?” Hannibal asked curiously.

“I… too many side effects.” Will spoke hesitantly and Hannibal felt him growing restless and wondered if he was lying.

“How’s the headache today?” Hannibal asked.

“Still pretty terrible. I am living on aspirin at this point.” Will sighed and smiled bitterly.

“Intense headaches are not an uncommon side effect from the medication you were taking. Let me know if they worsen.” Hannibal agreed.

“I think it’s just the case getting to me. It’s been a while since we had a confirmed Ripper kill and it just doesn’t sit well with me. Jack had Freddie Lounds conduct an interview with Abel Gideon.” Will spoke sourly.

“So the FBI is certain Abel Gideon is the Chesapeake Ripper?” Hannibal said, growing agitated.

“Yes, I can’t believe it either. I think Jack is unsure and is trying to get the real Ripper to show himself again. A man that kills his victims so meticulous is not going to show his face that easily. It would take a lot more than a tasteless interview with his surrogate.” Will spoke, anger shining brightly in his eyes.

“I agree. I find it rather careless of Jack. The only way the real Ripper will show his face would be through murders, and we know he kills in sounders of three. It would be reckless to risk losing multiple lives.” Hannibal said.

“Sounders, groups of pigs. He sees them as less than him, like pigs.” Will repeated, reasoning Hannibal’s choice of words.

Their appointment is coming to an end as Will is getting up to retrieve his coat.

“You know, you still promised to cook for me.” Will spoke teasingly.

“Tell me when you are available and I will prepare dinner for you.” Hannibal said, smiling.

“I could go for some right now.” Will said while smiling back at Hannibal, whose chest was growing tighter with the fluttering of butterflies.

“I have Alana and Frederick coming over, but feel free to join us. I would be delighted.” Hannibal said.

“I’m not sure, last time I saw Frederick he looked like he wanted to lock me away for some psychological evaluation.” Will said, locking eyes with Hannibal.

“Well, I assure you he won’t take you from my dining table.” Hannibal smiled.

“In that case I will join you.” Will said while turning his back to Hannibal, who inhaled deeply. Will smelled sweet, reminding him of patients that would come into the ER with severe infections and high fevers. There was certainly something wrong and it was worrying him, but Hannibal knew that if he pressured Will to tell him about it he would only drive him further away from his dining table.

“Did you just smell me?” Will asked with a confused look on his face.

“Hard to avoid. I must introduce you to a finer aftershave. This smells like something with a ship on the bottle.” Hannibal spoke in an attempt to divert Will’s attention from his concerns.

“I keep getting it for Christmas.” Will responds.

 

“What’s for dinner?” Will asks. The two men are in Hannibal’s kitchen.

“I will be preparing tongue tonight.” Hannibal says while pouring Will a glass of wine.

“You could sit in the lounge if you’d like Will.” Hannibal said while eyeing Will, who was pacing back and forth through his kitchen. He didn’t respond. He didn’t leave either. Will offered his help but when he was refused he settled down on the same chair as he had when he was in Hannibal’s kitchen last time.

“What’s on your mind Will? I can almost hear the wheels ticking.” Hannibal spoke. His heartbeat was accelerating from Will’s stress.

“What do you think about the Ripper? Do you think it could be Abel Gideon?” Will asked. He was staring towards the painting of Leda and the swan while taking a big sip of his wine.

“I find it entirely possible and impossible at the same time. It would make sense as to why we haven’t had a comfirmed Ripper kill in two years. The killing of his wife and kid gives me a sense of doubt. For a man normally so meticulous with his violence to lose control in such a chaotic sense.” Hannibal spoke thoughtfully. 

“I think Frederick is behind all of this.” Will said.

“Frederick is the Chesapeake Ripper?” Hannibal spoke, his lips forming into a amusing smile.

“No of course not. Have you seen the man? I was thinking he may have manipulated Gideon to believe he is the Chesapeake Ripper.” Will theorized.

“That would suggest some severely unorthodox therapy. We could hear him out tonight.” Hannibal spoke and he grinned at Will, who smiled back at him with a dark look in his eyes.

“Of course he would want to brag about it to you.” He laughed.

 

“Don’t think I’ve ever had tongue before.” Alana spoke before lifting her fork to her mouth. The four of them had settled comfortably at Hannibal’s dining table. Hannibal was seated at the head of the table, Alana and Will to his left and Frederick to his right.

“It was a particularly chatty lamb.” Hannibal smiled to Alana.

“The Romans would kill flamingos just to eat their tongues.” Frederick spoke and Will had to fight the urge to roll his eyes.

“Don’t give me ideas. Your tongue is very feisty and as this evening has already proven, it’s nice to have an old friend for dinner.” Hannibal said to Frederick. The tingle in his chest and the look on Will’s face suggested amusement.

“To the Chesapeake Ripper. We may pride ourselves in capturing one of the rarest species known to mankind: a true sociopath.” Chilton spoke while proudly raising his glass. Hannibal was raising his too.

“I see three options: Gideon is the Chesapeake Ripper, he just thinks he is, or he knows he isn’t.” Alana said, her eyes focused on Frederick.

“He is, he knows he is and so do I. It just took him a while to open up to us about it.” Frederick spoke.

"Well that’s one way to call killing an innocent nurse.” Will spat. Frederick visably swallowed at his sharp remark.

“Did you discuss the Chesapeake Ripper’s crimes with Dr. Gideon before he murdered the nurse?” Hannibal asked Frederick.

“I did when I started to suspect who he really was. I presume that when he suspected I was close to revealing who he truly was he was spurred back to action.” Frederick spoke to Hannibal.

“Is it possible you inadvertently planted the suggestion in Gideon’s mind that he was the Ripper?” Alana asked Frederick.

“Are you suggesting I used coersive persuasion? Doctor Bloom psychic driving is unethical.” Frederick said offendedly.

“But reasonable in certain circumstances.” Hannibal said.

“In what circumstances?” Will said while raising his voice. Hannibal could clearly feel him getting agitated and shot him a knowing look.

“It may’ve been useful trying to remind Gideon he’s the Chesapeake Ripper if he repressed those memories, but he seems to have come to that awareness all by himself.” Hannibal explained, his dinner guests staring at him, considering his insights.

“Would it be possible to have another session with doctor Gideon?” Alana asked.

“Of course. If I unethically manipulated him I ought to know.” Frederick said while accepting Alana’s offer.

“Frederick, would you care to assist me for dessert?” Hannibal asked.

 

Will stayed after Alana and Frederick had left. “So what did you and Frederick talk about?” Will asked Hannibal.

“I told him that in his case I would’ve attempted psychic driving and that, considering his knowledge on the topic, he might already have.” Hannibal said while pouring them another glass of wine.

“How dare you.” Will laughed.

“Anything to get him to talk right?” Hannibal smiled back at Will.

“Hannibal, I wanted to ask you something.” Will said, his eyes looking past Hannibal.

“Of course Will.” Hannibal responded.

“When you went to the kitchen I felt that you were feeling uneasy. And know we talked about what happened with Frederick and everything went well.. so, excuse my forwardness but were you cautious to leave me alone with Alana?” Will asked, looking Hannibal in the eye. This time Hannibal had to look away. Damned soulbond.

“You know there is nothing between us right?” Will said softly.

“Yes, and there is nothing between you and Alana either.” Hannibal said. Will was confused for a second. He had meant earlier how there was nothing between him and Alana.

Hannibal was frozen the moment he felt soft lips on his. It was gentle, yet passionate. The tingle it send through his body left him in pure ecstasy. Before he could reciprocate Will had pulled away.

“I, I, I am so sorry. I am not interested to be in a relationship with you Hannibal. I shouldn’t have done that.” Will said, before rushing out of his house, leaving Hannibal standing there, motionless.


	10. Chapter 10

Time seemed to pass by agonisingly slow before Hannibal could move again. Will had already left, and Hannibal was worried. He wanted to go after him but he had pulled out of the driveway already. There was no point in going after him. His chest told him that Will was struggling with his feelings. Hannibal debated on calling him, but decided against it. He needed a moment to get himself together again.

Hannibal walked back to the study where he and Will just stood together, and poured himself another glass of whiskey. When the taste hit his lips he regretted his choice. It tasted like Will. The man had rejected him before, but now it stung more than ever. He had pressed those soft lips to his, who were slightly trembling. The kiss was shy and chaste and Hannibal craved more.

After cleaning the dining table and loading up the dishwasher Hannibal went into the shower. He felt restless as the bathroom became foggy and the hot stream was hitting his back. The moment Will kissed him he had felt so certain. Never had he craved companionship and he was always convinced soulbonds were meaningless for the most part, but now he felt emotions only his soulmate could provide solace too. For the first time since the passing of his sister Mischa he was confronted with the feeling of loneliness again. It was a burden he felt heavy in his chest, next to Will’s emotions, that were ranging from anger to confusion and sadness. It made him feel vulnerable, like all the layers he had covered himself with for all these years were torn off and he was left naked out in the open. He needed a way to cope and Will was no option. So he took out his rolodex.

 

It was time for their weekly appointment again, yet there was no trace of Will to be found in Hannibal’s office. Hannibal had been reluctant to contact Will, deciding they both needed their space to gather their thoughts. Minutes passed and Will was supposed to be there thirty minutes ago. After calling his cellphone twice Hannibal decided to drive to Quantico, and see if Will was stuck working a case. It also hit Hannibal that Will was possibly sick and Hannibal wanted to make sure that he was doing all right.

 

Walking into Will’s office Hannibal saw Will sitting behind his desk, which was covered in crime scenes photos of Ripper kills. Will was bobbing his head and snoring softly. Hannibal knocked on the door, trying to wake Will up without scaring him too much.

“You know I have a twenty four hour cancellation period Will?” Hannibal asked jokingly.

“What time is it?” Will said, his eyebrows pinched together in a frown.

“About eight thirty. You weren’t answering my calls so I decided to drive by.” Hannibal replied.

“You are overstepping professional boundaries like this. Do you do this with all your patients?” Will said.

“No, nor do I consider you my patient Will.” Hannibal spoke softly.

“What do you consider me then?” Will looked at him with confused eyes.

“A friend perhaps?” Hannibal replied, playing it safe.

“Well while you are here, can you look at these crime scene photos with me? I am thoroughly confused by them. These were taken this morning, and they seem like a fresh Ripper kill to me, though the ‘real’ Chesapeake Ripper is still behind bars.” Will said while pointing at the photos on the desk in front of him.

The photos were of Hannibal’s last victim. It had been a member of the Baltimore city council, who was advocating for the destruction of a nearby forest to place yet another shopping mall. He had been terribly rude to other politicians that tried to debate him, and refused to compromise. Hannibal had been feeling terrible the night he killed him, and it showed in the pictures. His eyes were gouged out, his chest cavity opened up. The lungs were missing, and the heart was being suffocated by tightly spun barbed wire. The man was sat in a kneeling position, his now eyeless face pointed towards the sky.

“What does this picture say to you?” Will asked him.

"It hurts to look at. Lungs can mean many things. They function as a boundary between our inner and the outer world. A protector of sorts.” Hannibal said.

“What does the Ripper need protection from?” Will huffed.

“What does our Ripper not want our victim to see?” Hannibal asked him back, pointing to the missing eyes. Will stared at Hannibal.

“He feels vulnerable. He is afraid his inner world will be shown. But what is he afraid we will uncover?” Will pondered, his head between his hands.

“What would you be afraid to uncover?” Hannibal asked Will.

“By whom? This isn’t about me doctor Lecter.” Will spat. Hannibal was taken aback by the formal usage of his name. They were no longer on first name basis apparently.

Hannibal nodded and was staring down at the photos. He felt uneasy, not because his crimes were splayed out on the table, but because Will was distancing himself from him. It stung, and he was sure that Will could feel his uneasiness too.

“Looking at these photos makes me uncomfortable too, you can leave if you’d like. I promise I won’t miss the appointment next week.” Will said without looking at Hannibal.

“The photos do not make me feel uncomfortable. I’ve consulted with the FBI before and I have worked as an ER surgeon for many years.” Hannibal replied stoically.

“It is what happened last week isn’t it?” Will said, his face stuck in a sour grin.

“Why did you leave?” Hannibal asked.

“It would never work between us. We are too different.” Will replied, still refusing to look at Hannibal.

“Haven’t you been enjoying our conversations then?” Hannibal asked, trying not to show the desperation in his voice.

“They were just conversations Hannibal. I’m sorry if I gave you the wrong impression.” Will said. Hannibal swallowed and nodded.

“I am sorry you feel that way Will. It pains me to hear you refuse to give me a chance to prove the contrary.” Hannibal said, staring down at his hands.

“Contrary of what? We’d go together like matches and propane.” Will said angrily, now looking up at Hannibal.

“I will write you a referral if you should need one. Good bye Will.” Hannibal spoke, grabbing his belongings and making his way out of the door. Part of him wished Will would call out for him, and apologise so they could keep building on the relationship they had established so far.

 

Hannibal lied awake in bed that night. He tried to keep his mind from wandering to what Will had said, how convinced he was that they would not work well together. Hannibal had never experienced the amount of uncertainty he felt now. Hell, he even felt anxious. Will had, unintentionally, moved passed the monster Hannibal created for himself, and targeted the small child. The child that lost his sister to a brute, that was fed her flesh and now, craving a new playmate, a companion. Someone he could build a life with. And now that someone pushed him away. The monster inside Hannibal was troubled, trying to comfort the child, and Hannibal himself was torn.

 

In the morning he received a pressing phone call from Jack. Gideon had broken out of prison and they were trying to capture him. He was going to be escorted to a new facility, were he would await trail for the Ripper cases, but killed the guards and took off. He asked if Hannibal would accompany Will to the gruesome crime scene, which Hannibal politely declined. He could not bear to see Will now.


	11. Chapter 11

“I can’t believe doctor Bloom caused such a big investigation about me and now Gideon escaped. I am fearing for my life doctor Lecter. Did you see what he did to the transporters?” Frederick blared through the phone. Hannibal could barely follow what he was saying, lost in thought himself, and Frederick’s panicked blabbering didn’t help either.

“No I haven’t seen it yet, though Jack Crawford assured me it was a rather gruesome scene.” Hannibal spoke absentmindedly. His thoughts kept wavering back to Will, who had been at the crime scene earlier that day. Hannibal had declined accompanying him, the wound of his rejection was too fresh.  Their soulbond was showing signs of distress, likely due to the violent nature of the crime scene Abel Gideon had left behind.

“He took out organs and stringed them up to a tree with their arteries! I fear what he will do next. What do I do Hannibal? Should I run?” Frederick was rushing out breaths between the words, his anxiety spilling through.

“Running will make you look guilty Frederick. It may be best to contact the FBI and see what they can arrange for you, as there is little I can do for you in this situation.” Hannibal said. He was glad Frederick agreed with him and said his goodbyes.

 

Hannibal tried to keep himself occupied during the day, but his mind kept fleeting to Will Graham. He had been content with the idea of being alone until that fateful day he had walked into Jack’s office. The feeling of loneliness was pressing and unbearable. He experienced it once before when Mischa passed away, and he vowed himself that day to never let anyone get close again.

He needed some comfort, so he decided to prepare “cepelinai”, a Lithuanian dish his mother used to make, and one of the very few childhood memories Hannibal  cherished. Behind a thick wooden door in his memory palace he and Mischa were playing with toys, when Hannibal’s mother came in. She would call the potatoes ‘zeppelins’, because of their shape. Biting into them would always be a surprise, sometimes it was beef, other times cheese or vegetables. He took no time to plate his food neatly, he just wanted to eat and call it a night. He hoped he would be able to sleep tonight, seeing the events of yesterday left him restless. A little wine wouldn’t do harm.

Hannibal was putting the dishes in the dishwasher when there was a loud knock on the front door. Hannibal stood in silence for a moment, eyeing the door and considering ignoring it. Shooting a look at the clock he saw it was well over 10 o’clock already. The person on the other side of the door was persistent and Hannibal felt he had no other option but to open it. He didn’t expect to see Will on the other side, accompanied by none other than Abel Gideon.

“Will, are you all right?” Hannibal asked, eyeing the man in front of him. He was looking grey and sweat was dripping down his face. The bags under his eyes were dark, and he was shaking.

“I brought Hobbs Hannibal. Please help me dispose of him.” Will spoke shakingly, while holding a gun to Gideon’s neck.

“Of course Will, please come in.” Hannibal spoke, quickly wrapping an arm around Will and guiding him to the dining room. Hannibal could feel Will’s distress radiating off him, and he felt himself growing anxious. As soon as Will let go of him Gideon rushed to the head of the table and sat down.

“Please tell me you see him too.” Will whispered. “He kept haunting me so I tracked him down.” Hannibal quickly gathered his thoughts, Will was clearly ill, and he brought Gideon to him. Will’s fever seemed high enough that if he killed Gideon in front of him he would be able to convince Will it was a fever dream.

“You came here alone Will.” Hannibal said. He lifted his hand to Will’s forhead, to take his temperature. “You’re burning up.”

“No, no, no, he’s sitting right there!” Will said while frantically pointing at Gideon.

“Will, only the two of us are here.” Hannibal flinched at the spike of anxiety that flared through the soulbond.

“Don’t lie to me! You are my soulmate you were supposed to protect me.” Will yelled at Hannibal, grasping his arm. His shaking become more and more violent.

“You wouldn’t let me Will. Why are you so scared?” Hannibal frowned.

“Because I want to be with you.” Will said. “But he is still watching me Hannibal, I can’t do this anymore. Please help me.” Will was frantically pointing his gun at Gideon and Hannibal wasn’t going to derive himself the pleasure of killing Gideon himself eventually.

“Will, please give me the gun.” Hannibal said while carefully reaching for it. Will’s eyes turned to the back of his skull and the shaking changed into a light seizure. Hannibal was worried sickly. His soulmate confessed his love and now his brain was all fired up. The seizure didn’t take long to subside, and when Hannibal glanced up the seat where Gideon had sat was empty.

“Will, you just had a small seizure, and I will be taking you to the hospital. Please raise both of your arms.” Hannibal had to check if Will wasn’t having a stroke. He wanted to make sure his soulmate wasn’t in need of an ambulance. Thankfully Will was able to raise both his arms. “Good job Will, now, I know you don’t feel like it, but can you smile for me?” Hannibal asked, eyeing Will carefully. It was a sour grin, but it gave Hannibal some comfort. “Now lastly I want you to say your name and where you are.” Hannibal said.

“My name is Will Graham and I am at your house. Please don’t leave me.” Will spoke tiredly.

 

After the hospital ran a bunch of tests on Will it was determined Will had encephalitis. They put an IV with strong anti-inflammatory medication in his arm and he was sleeping. He looked peaceful and the colour was slowly returning to his skin. Hannibal took a hold of his hand and drifted to sleep on the uncomfortable hospital chair next to Will’s bed. They’ll talk when Will wakes up.


	12. Chapter 12

The soft beeping of the heart-rate monitor had been enough to eventually lull Hannibal Lecter to sleep. He had wanted to stay awake, to make sure Will was doing all right but lost his fight to the Sandman. He was pulled into a restless sleep while the monitor kept singing its beeping lullaby.

When he opens his eyes he is standing by a quiet stream. The sunlight is shining bright and the birds whistle chipper. He inhales the scent of the outdoors deeply, closing his eyes to fully revel in the sensation. His chest grows tight and he feels his stomach flutter. Gentle tingles travel up from his hand to settle softly around his heart.

“Why are you holding my hand? I did not say to retract it Hannibal, just asking you why.” Will says with an amused smirk. Hannibal tries to remove his hand from the grasp but Will won’t let him.

“You were very uncomfortable when we arrived at the hospital, as a soulmate I wanted to provide comfort.” Hannibal says while softly caressing Will’s hand.

“For me or for yourself?” Will says. Hannibal frowns at him and Will pokes his sides. Hannibal can’t help but laugh out loud at the silliness of his soulmate. When they meet eyes again Will lifts his hand to caress Hannibal’s cheek. “You have to wake up Hannibal.”

“Just five more minutes.” Hannibal says, closing his eyes to lean into Will’s touch. When he opens his eyes again he notices that he is still sat next to Will’s hospital bed. The light is slowly seeping through the window blinds. He has been next to Will’s bed all night.

“You look funny when you sleep. You look very statuesque normally.” Will says with a groggy voice.

“Do I now?” Hannibal smiles, his voice raspy from sleep. He takes a moment to observe Will. The paleness in his skin is still there, yet his cheeks are rosy. The cold sweats he had are gone and he’s laying on his side, looking at Hannibal. His eyes are bright but clearly show tiredness. His hand is still tightly clasped in Hannibal’s.

“You look more human when you’re asleep. What happened last night?” Will asks. He averts his gaze from Hannibal.

“You showed up at my house with Garret Jacob Hobbs and a gun. You told me he had been following you around since you killed him and wanted me to help you dispose of him. You were very upset and terribly ill.” Hannibal explains to him.

“I don’t even remember going to your house. Or what happened there. All I remember is you calming me down when the doctors put the IV in my arm and then drifting off to sleep. What else happened?” Will says, using his free hand to rub his face.

“You were asking me if I saw him too. You were frantically waving your gun around in the direction of the head of the table. When I told you you came here all alone you got very upset and.” Hannibal pauzes for a second. Feelings of doubt wash over him as he considers lying to Will and telling him he just had a seizure, or telling him what he had truly said. The bond feels calm between them and Will meets his eyes again, encouraging him to keep talking. “You said you wanted to be with me but were afraid because Hobbs kept haunting you. You had a seizure after that and asked me not to leave you.”

“I don’t know what to say to you. Ever since the Ripper started killing again and the headaches worsened Hobbs kept trying to convince me you were the Chesapeake Ripper. I kept looking for evidence but found none. The only thing I found is that you fit the profile. But so do many psychiatrists living in the Baltimore area.” Will explains.

“Are you afraid of me Will?” Hannibal asks him, careful to keep the mixture of anxiety and excitement he is feeling to a minimum.

“Afraid is not a good word to describe it. I find comfort in the discomfort you cause me to feel. I want you to leave and yet that makes me yearn for you to stay even more. It’s confusing me. You are confusing me.” Will sighs.

“That makes two of us Will.” Hannibal says. He gently squeezes Will’s hand. They sit in silence for a while when a nurse comes in to take Will for further examination.

 

Hannibal decides to head home to quickly shower and get a set of clean clothes. On the way home he stops at a local butcher to pick up chicken, so he can prepare a nice broth for Will to enjoy instead of the usual hospital food.

For the broth he selects spices that have healing properties, like star anise, to hopefully get Will back on his feet soon. In his pocket his mobile phone starts beeping. It’s an incoming call from Jack.

“Hello doctor Lecter. I heard that you had Will admitted to the hospital last night, how is he doing?” Jack asks.

“Hello Jack. Will has encephalitis. I took his headaches and loss of time as a symptom of the trauma of shooting Hobbs, but Will was sick. Last night he showed up at my house and I had no other option as to take him to the hospital to receive treatment. He should be on his feet soon.” Hannibal explained, keen to get the conversation over with and pack his broth to head back to the hospital.

“These things always happen when you need people most. Last night Abel Gideon went on a spree to kill his former psychiatrists. You probably heard of the ones he cut the tongues out of. Last night he disemboweled Frederick Chilton without sedation. They took all night to stitch him back up but he will make it. Afterwards he payed Alana a visit, thankfully she was still accompanied by a guard.” Jack explains hastily.

“Am I right to assume Gideon got apprehended last night?” Hannibal asks.

“Yes he was. Those fools transported him to the old facility he was kept in. The guards dropped him from at least four stories. Last I’ve heard was that Gideon will likely be disabled from the waist down.” Jack explains. There is some background noise, the science team has new results in. “Keep me posted on Will Graham. Take care doctor.”

“I will Jack. Goodbye.” Hannibal says, ending the phone call.

 

When he enters the hospital room Will is sat up in bed. He is trembling slightly and looking quite pale but he smiles when he sees Hannibal entering the room.

“Good evening Will, I brought you something proper to eat instead of the horrendous hospital food. Silkie chicken in a broth. The Chinese praised this bird for its medicinal properties. I added plenty of spices that will be beneficial to your health.” Hannibal smiles as he removes the lid from the container. He brought to bowls of soup with him and offers Will one.

“You made me chicken soup?” Will asks incredulously.

“Yes.” Hannibal wants to be offended, but when he sees Will greedily eating the broth he can’t stay mad.

“How are you feeling Will?” Hannibal asks after they finish their meal.

“It feels like I’m in the ocean. Like I’m floating. After you left I started feeling worse again. Is that normal soulmate behaviour?” Will asks. He pulled the covers back up to his chin.

“In the ER the soulmate usually stays close. There is proof that it is actually beneficial and it does provide comfort to the sick mate. We would let the mates cuddle in the same bed. It lowers fevers and the perception of pain changes. We see separated mates struggling, for instance when the mate has to be quarantined.” Hannibal explains.

“Would you do that for me? So that I recover faster?” Will asks. He has hidden most of his face beneath the covers but Hannibal swears he can see him blushing.

“Of course Will.” Hannibal tries to hide the glee in his voice. He is quick to take off his shoes and get into bed with him. Will rests his head softly on his chest and quickly drifts off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Piazza della Signoria is just as quiet at this time of day as Hannibal remembers. Roughly 25 years ago he strolled around the Piazza daily on his way to the Uffizi gallery. He’s spend many hours there in front of Botticelli’s Primavera. He would sketch it over and over again, until his hands hurt and his shoulders were sore. The square is nearly abandoned at this time in the morning, only a few locals wandering around.

“Never imagined I’d see Michelangelo’s David in real life.” Will says in awe. He flips the hood of his coat up a little, the chilly Florentine wind blowing through his curls.

“Well, it’s not exactly the real thing. The original is housed at Galleria dell’Accademia, but it’s just as impressive.” Hannibal speaks softly. Seeing Will stare at the statue with wide eyes fills his stomach with butterflies.

“I would love to show you around the Uffizi gallery Will, they have some of my favorite artwork there.” Hannibal says as he softly approaches Will, who is still gazing at the sculpture. His fingers find Will’s and they clasp together. Will turns his head to smile at Hannibal, but before the corners of his lips can turn upwards his eyes fill with horror.

“Will? Are you ok?” Hannibal says. A spike of anxiety shoots through their bond. The sensation is dizzying and Hannibal’s hands fly up to grasp his temples. The headache is blinding and he has to close his eyes. Will begins to scream next to him.

The pain subsides after a few moments and Will has stopped screaming. Hannibal opens his eyes and is met with the sight of Will in the hospital bed next to him. His eyes are filled with terror and he is shaking.

“Will. Come back to me.” Hannibal says, grabbing Will’s shoulders so gently shake him. His eyes have trouble focussing on Hannibal.

“Will, it’s me, you are safe. Come back to me. Follow my voice.” Hannibal gently speaks, hoping he is able to guide Will out of this night terror. His eyes finally settle on Hannibal’s and he inhales deeply. A sigh of relief follows.

“Talk to me Will.” Hannibal says as he gently squeezes Will’s shoulders.

“My dad used to tell me stories about folklore to prevent me from wandering off in the woods. He told me about many different kinds of spirits like the Dzoavits and Uncegila, but nothing terrified me like the way he would describe the Wendigo. The deer-like creature that looked like an emaciated human being, driven by cannibalistic instincts. I always envisioned how they would look. Their skin blackened and clinging to their bones, eyes black and soulless, their lips covered in blood from their last victim. Some folklore claimed every human they consumed made them grow in size, so they would never be satisfied and always be starving. Never thought I’d have a nightmare as vivid but I could almost smell the rotten flesh next to me. You transformed into one right before my eyes.” Will explains, his voice trembling ever so slightly.

“You grew up in the north?” Hannibal asks. He wants Will to calm down, so he decides not to press to hard on the subject of his nightmare.

“No, I actually grew up in the Louisiana Bayou. My childhood consisted of fixing up boat motors with dad at the docks. I guess some of our ancestors have come from the north though. Or maybe my dad overheard fishermen talking about evil spirits and decided his son needed a good scaring. The man was probably scared his only son would wander off into the swamp only to be eaten by an alligator. My dad told me that when he was younger at least 3 kids were grabbed by one when he was nine.” Will explains. He’s losing the tension from the nightmare quickly and melting into Hannibal’s side again.

“I would’ve never been able to guess you would be from Louisiana, you’ve completely lost your accent. I guess it’s a good thing your dad scared you out of the swamps and marshes then.” Hannibal smiles, a sense of peacefulness is coming over him at the thought of his soulmate being home safe as a kid with his dad.

“Oh no he couldn’t. My love of fishing was to grand. But I was always wary of the wendigo. I still am to this day. So far I never encountered any real cannibals. I hope to never have one in my bed again.” Will laughs, the anxiety has completely faded away and their bond is filled with joy.

Hannibal smiles and squeezes Will’s arm. “Thankfully not.”

 

Hannibal briefly left Will alone in the hospital room to retrieve some breakfast for them. He returns with two plates of scrambled eggs and fresh coffee to his soulmate who dozed off again. Hannibal sat down on the chair next to his bed and gently pokes Will’s side to wake him up. Will squirmes and shoots an dirty look at Hannibal before stretching and sitting up straight.

“Did you go out and get breakfast for us?” Will says with a smile.

“I merely walked to the cafeteria here. I like to imagine scrambled eggs are impossible to screw up.” Hannibal says while handing Will his plate of eggs and coffee. The two men ate in silence. The eggs weren’t bad, but they definitely tasted like they came prepackaged and were heated up. Hannibal couldn’t wait to spoil his soulmate with some proper breakfast.

“Doctor Lecter, I hadn’t expected to see you here with Will.” The comfortable silence is interrupted by none other than Jack Crawford.

“Hannibal is my soulmate Jack.” Will says. Hannibal nearly chokes on his coffee. He hadn’t expected Will to be so blunt about it, especially not to his boss.

“Oh, well, uhm, that’s great for you guys. I came here to see how you were doing Will.” Jack is quick to regain his posture, but he’s clearly a bit stunned.

“I’m doing ok. The doctors were here half an hour ago and if I remain stable I can go home this afternoon. The anti-inflammatory medication seems to do just what it’s supposed to do.” Will says nonchalantly.

“Really? That’s fantastic news Will.” Hannibal smiles at his soulmate.

“What did you really come here for Jack?” Will says bluntly.

“Don’t be rude Will, I am merely concerned about the health of one of my colleagues. I also wanted to warn you that there has been an attack on Abel Gideon at the Baltimore State hospital. He is currently under observation at the hospital, and though he is under heavy security and in critical condition we don’t know what he may be capable off.” Jack explains.

“How’s Frederick?” Hannibal asks. He can see Will frowning and feels his confusion.

“Doctors spend hours stitching him back up. Parts of his colon and one of his kidneys couldn’t be saved. He’s facing quite a long recovery. They decided to leave him sedated for a few days so his body can heal.” Jack explains to Hannibal.

They are interrupted by the ringing of Jack’s phone. The men say their goodbyes and Jack is on his way again.

“What happened to Chilton?” Will asks.

“The night you showed up at my home Frederick was horribly mutilated by Abel Gideon. He paralyzed his body but gave him no sedation. He had to hold open his own abdomen while Gideon took whatever he wanted. He wanted to make a gift basket for the Chesapeake Ripper.” Hannibal explains.

“How would the Ripper know where Gideon was? And is he now unsure whether he is the Ripper himself?” Will says as he frowns. The situation is confusing him and he’s still suffering from a horrible headache.

“It seems he is. That’s probably why he tried to reach out to see if the real Ripper would come and find him. He alerted Freddie Lounds. As soon as she realised what was going on she alerted the authorities. By the time she could reach them she had to manually regulate his respiratory system.” Hannibal says.

 

Hannibal goes home for the afternoon, he’s adamant to prepare a nice meal he can take to Will in case he needs to stay in the hospital for a little longer. He wonders how their relationship will change because of what happened. He’s determined to nurse his soulmate back to full health. They haven’t talked about their progression yet, but they will have to sooner or later. It’s a bit unnerving, but necessary.

And then there also is Abel Gideon. Injured and on public property he should be easy to take out. Images of feeding Gideon a piece of himself flow through Hannibal’s mind. It fills him with a powerful feeling.

He loses his train of thought as the phone rings.

“I’m all clear Hannibal, doctors say I can go home as soon as I want. Should I call a cab?” Will asks.

“I’m already on my way Will.” Hannibal says before hanging up the phone. He barely has his coat on before entering his vehicle.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @diemetzgermeisterin <3


End file.
